


ah, you wound me

by ydidxox



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Choking, Cutting, Deepthroating, Emo Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Masochism, Older Dipper Pines, Older Pines Twins, Porn With Plot, edgy as i'll get out, emotional bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydidxox/pseuds/ydidxox
Summary: Dipper's changed and Bill's enamored.





	ah, you wound me

Dipper peered at himself in the mirror, basking in his disheveled appearance. He stood in the bathroom of the Mystery Shack, sporting black skinny jeans and a spiked choker, curly hair awry. His mascara was smeared slightly, and he was holding a razor he kept under his bed. Blood trickled down his arm and he raised his hand to lick and prod at the cut with his tongue, moaning softly. 

When the twins returned to Gravity Falls for the summer, everyone swore they had become completely different people, while others had completely failed to recognize them as the infamous little heirs of the Mystery Shack that they were.  
Mabel was caked in makeup and ditched her sweater addiction for daisy dukes and revealing tank tops. Boys flocked to her and she revelled in it. Her sugar sweet demeanor had stayed a large part of her, but her enthusiasm and hyperactivity had nearly vanished.  
As for Dipper, most people he had met in Gravity Falls as a boy could barely recognize him; he wore nearly all black, hiding his soft features with dramatic eyeliner and piercings on his lip, nose, and ears. His body was lean and littered with scars, though he and Mabel were the only ones who knew about them.  
He leaned in to make another incision just as the space around him faded into a greyscale counterpart of itself. Dipper knew what had happened instantly and growled.  
"What the fuck do you want, Bill?" he whispered, voice dripping with malice. He his his arm behind his body instinctively, all too aware of his bare chest covered in cuts.  
Bill sat perched on the bathroom counter next to him, single eye shining gold in the otherwise grey bathroom. Dipper would think the little demon was cute if he hadn't resided in Grunkle Stan's head for years before making one final deal to leave him alone in exchange for freedom to roam the mindscape again. Grunkle Ford was convinced that even if Bill was released from Stan's mind, he'd be severely lacking in power and if he tried anything, they'd get rid of him permanently. Apparently this was enough for Bill to stay out of Stan and Ford's way, but was convinced the deal didn't apply to Mabel and Dipper.  
"Jesus, Pine Tree, what happened to you?" His voice was soft and he sounded like he was almost upset. Dipper hated him for it.  
"No idea what you're talking about."  
Dipper was fuming, and he refused to meet Bill's gaze, afraid he'll say something that he'd regret. Just because Bill was currently pacified didn't mean pissing him off was a good idea.  
"Dipper, look at me." Bills hands feel oddly warm and gentle, and when Dipper looks at him he's got appearance of a teenager with honey colored hair and a patch obscuring his left eye. He wore a plain white button-up with black skinny jeans. Distantly, Bill's pale skin and ethereal hair reminded him of the summertime.  
Dipper swallowed. "Pretty sure this isn't normal human behavior." Dipper leaned back against the counter.  
"Dare I say it, you seemed to be enjoying whatever you're doing." Dipper narrowed his eyes.  
"Bill."  
"I mean, pain is funny and all, but you're gonna end up really hurting youself if—"  
Dipper shoved Bill against the bathroom door, snarling.  
"Shut the fuck up." he smashed his lips against the blond's and Bill squeaked as Dipper bit into his lower lip. He raked his hand through honey locks and Bill moaned, allowing him to shove his tongue into his mouth. They fought for dominance before Dipper pulled away and lowered himself down to Bill's throat before tearing his shirt and biting _hard_ , drawing blood. Bruises were already starting to bloom across his flesh.  
He pulled Bill up into his arms, wrapping his biceps underneath the demon's legs, and carried him to his room. Bill realized they must've been near his bed just as Dipped slammed him against a wall and attacked his collarbone. Shuddering, Bill let out a breathy moan and shivered.  
"Oh, you like that, sunshine?" He groaned in response and Dipper chuckled before pinning him against the bed, moving Bill's legs above his shoulders, forcing him to lean on his elbows to maintain balance.  
"Pretty sure you like pain better than I do, babe," the blond breathes out, blushing a deep rouge. The brunet was tugging his pants down and smirked at Bill's growing erection.  
"Yeah, but," Dipper pulls out the razorblade he used not ten minutes ago, "I think I wanna give you a present."  
He drags the blade across Bill's right hip and lowers their bodies a bit so that bill had his back flush against the comforter. With his arms free, the demon covers his mouth in an attempt to quiet his approval and his whole body shakes, pleasure pulsating throughout his whole body.  
They stay like this for a while, the brunet carving something into Bill's flesh as he quivers, his breath growing progressively more shallow and needy. When he finishes, Dipper admires his handywork, smirking and lifting Bill's hips up so he can see what he did.  
Bill laughs when he notices the neat pine tree Dipper drew, and leans up to thank him, whispering against his mouth before kissing him passionately.  
"Guess it's my turn now, Pine Tree." Bill sits up quickly and flips the two of them over so that he's sitting on his chest, tearing his pants off and palming Dipper's cock through his underwear and flushing at the pleased moan he gets in return. He crawls across the bed until he's facing Dipper again, slipping his boxers off and quickly noting the deep scars across his thighs before taking Dipper's full length into him mouth.  
The brunet all but cries as he pushes Cipher down on him, encouraging him to go deeper, nearly screaming every time he hears his own cock touch the back of Bill's aching throat. Bill digs his nails into Dipper's thighs and looks up at him.  
Dipper gasps, nearly going over the edge looking at the demon with his cock all the way down his throat, eye glassy and wet, lips cherry red and bleeding.  
He pulls him off of his dick abruptly, shuddering as he throws Bill's briefs across the room, and presses his hand onto the little pine tree he carved into Bill.  
The demon jerks his hips up and leans in for a kiss, pulling away to watch Dipper coat Bill's dick in his own blood. The brunet crawled above him and teased his own hole, slick with blood and spit and arousal, opening himself wide before easing himself onto his rock-hard erection.  
They both groan once he starts moving, Dipper rolling his hips onto Bill while he thrusted upwards. They form a rhythm as they fuck, leaning into each other, breath mingling. Dipper puts his hands on Bill's chest and Bill takes him all in, face adorable despite all his attempts to hide it, body abused by scars Bill isn't sure were made by Dipper or by someone else. The thought sends a twinge of sadness to him, but it isn't long before he's back in the moment and being fucked raw by his Pine Tree.  
Dipper, still consumed by pleasure, looks at Bill and sighs out, "trust me," as his hands close around Bill's throat, constricting his breathing and forcing him to hold his breath as Dipper rides him.  
In his lust he bites the shell of Dipper's ear before whispering, "You're so _perfect_."  
Dipper's eyes are blown wide and he gasps before he comes, whimpering and shaking, letting go of the other man's neck. He opens his eyes after a while, half lidded and tender, and mutters "come for me, sunshine," sending Bill over the edge.  
Dipper lifts himself off of him after a moment, and they lie together in his bed, sweaty and warm. Bill kisses his cheek and rests his head on Dipper's chest for a while before calling for him.  
"Hey, Pine Tree?" he's silent for a beat before Dipper responds.  
"Yes, Bill?" He can tell he's nervous. Bill's heart is hammering in his chest.  
"The cuts... Did you do this all to yourself?" he's so quiet. Bill thinks he may have killed him.  
"No, not, not all of them. I'd rather not get into it." Bill frowns and he can feel his eyes becoming wet.  
He's never understood why he cares so much for this _boy_ , and maybe even his sister too. Perhaps it's because he's watched them flourish, become these brilliant, beautiful people after knowing them for what seems like forever now.  
Perhaps he thinks he's _in love_ with Pine Tree, and he presses a soft kiss into Dipper's temple, leaning closer. He knows he could probably explore his mind, find his memories and find who did this to him, but he knows Dipper would be upset.  
Instead he opts to lay here with him for just a bit longer.  
"It's okay, Pine Tree," Bill says.  
"You'll be okay."  
Bill lets him linger in the mindscape for another couple hours, forcing his human body to materialize in Dipper's dimension, and drags the boy's body from the bathroom to his bed. He kind of regrets making him pass out to talk to him, but he didn't want to come off as intimidating and showing Dipper he had enough power to finally materialize in his world would've made for a bad start.  
He stared at the sleeping boy for a moment longer and left, wiping down the bathroom and leaving no trace of Dipper's... _activities_ (he strained to find a word for it) on the counter. An immediate idea popped into his head and he weighed the pros and cons of it for a while before indulging.  
He stalked back into the room and lightly pressed his hand to Dipper's chest, watching as the cuts Dipper's aquired over the past year or two (or longer, but he couldn't really stomach thinking about it for very long) fade away until he was devoid of any sweat, scars, or makeup.  
He hoped Dipper wouldn't hate him for doing this. He traced over the little pine tree on his hip Dipper had carved into him. A smile graced his lips absentmindedly and he returned to the mindscape once more.  
"Sweet dreams, Pine Tree."

**Author's Note:**

> i may do a second chapter about bill and mabel, just for shits and giggles... idk?


End file.
